Da light works in mysterious ways
by Dark Caster
Summary: Sequel to Da Spirits work in mysterious ways. A few years have passed since the first blood elf shaman rose through the ranks of the Horde. We join her as she tries to find her place of peace, maybe a family. T for implied content and most likely language.
1. Return to Azeroth

**This is a sequel for Da spirits work in mysterious ways. Found here ** s/4929897/1/Da-spirits-work-in-mysterious-ways . **Please read that before continuing this story. The characters are the same, they have just grown since I left them way back when I finished the last story. I hope you enjoy and this is the only warning. I don't know how often I will be able to update, but I plan to have another chapter out within a few weeks at least.**

A lone figure stood on a rocky outcrop, their brown cloak flapped lightly as the sea breeze wafted over the remains of Theramore. The figure lifted a hand to the damp hood making a gurgling cough as the smell of the arcane energies that still remained in the once beautiful coastal town moved towards them. A soft whine made the figure turn to see a large white wolf, the large iron collar rattled as the wolf snorted and gave a quick sneeze.

"Sorry Fluff. I know this is boring for you. I just had to see what the monster had done to this place." The figure almost smiled as they turned away from the ruins. "I still can not believe an orc of the Horde would order such an attack to be used. I have been out of the political circles for far too long."

The wolf gave a small yip as a reply, earning a light chuckle from the figure. Grasping the collar and tossing themselves onto the creature's back, the creature wiggled as the rider adjusted themselves. "You know where to head to Fluff. Just avoid as many aggressive creatures as possible." The rider spoke softly as the wolf gave a bark and bolted north to the lands known as the Barrens.

The rider clenched the reigns as the wolf bounced along the rocky cliffs above an Alliance settlement, Northwatch Hold. The rider swallowed as they watched the human occupants patrolled around the battered but still standing walls. The hope that they would be able to ride past without incident was shattered as a bellow on the sound of a horn made the rider sigh. Giving their mount an extra kick to spur him on, the rider could almost feel the wolf give a smirk as it bolted full speed across the rocky pass. The footfalls slowed as the red flags of horde controlled areas signaled to the wolf to ease its pace.

The golden savanna gave way to the rusty dirt of Durotar, the rider gave out a cough as the wolf kicked up a cloud of the red dust. Flipping the hood away revealed a black haired female blood elf, her short hair cut into a cute bob cut. A scar ran down her right eye, the once vibrant green glowing eyes faded into nearly nothingness, the natural blue showing through.

Turning off the beaten trail the wolf gave a yip as he bound towards a tall hut clearly troll in nature. The skins of the local fauna decorated the walls that were held up by a red mud and wood. An old troll looked up from the small wooden porch at the hut, his thinning hair and long battered tusks showed his age, he gave her a smirk as the rider dismounted. The old robes he wore faded and ragged, once molten rocks accents now just cold and faded.

"Hey old fart. How goes the battle?" The rider spoke with a chuckle. The old troll rolled his eyes as the blood elf sat down beside him, her mount sniffing the air and moved to the side of the hut where a water basin resided. "It has been a few years since we were able to last talk. How are you holding up?"

"Been hard Missy. I lost old Mantha to the cataclysm." The troll replied getting a sound of surprise from his company. The troll continued looking up to the clear sky. "The whole rebellion and overthrow of da former Warchief. It hasn't been good."

"You can call me Serenity you know right?" The elf smirked and turned from the troll looking across the plains. "I know what you mean about the whole world going crazy there. I was working with the Earthen ring for what felt like forever. We are happy that the world is healing, it just doesn't seem to heal as fast as we need. There are also other problems." Serenity sighed turning away to feinting to look where her wolf wandered off to but the old troll chuckled.

"I am no expert on da ways of romance." The troll laughed getting a blush and a puff of the cheeks from his company. "I take it ya and Nerthius are having troubles."

"Distance mostly." She sighed flopping back on to her back, her cloak revealing the worn hides that made up her robes. The hardened hides of the creatures of Northrend, covered her, the once woolen lined hides gave warmth in the frozen continent but must have been uncomfortable in the arid climate of Durotar. "The last time I was able to spend anytime with him was a few months ago. He was called to serve the Horde in some sort of battle on Pandaria or someplace."

"Ya both be soldiers. Ya should know that this would happen." The troll sighed getting up from his spot. "Why aren't ya wit him now. Not that I don't mind da company." He chuckled as he grabbed a kettle of water, putting it on the nearby fire pit. A spark from his finger lit the small kindling. Serenity said nothing as she watched the old troll.

"I take it you aren't telling me something." The troll commented walking back and sitting down with a few audible cracks from his bones. The silence lingered for a few brief moments that was broken by a swift intake of air from the elf.

"I am sick of all this war and world saving." She groaned loudly flopping an arm across her forehead, the troll raised and eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong. I love being able to protect my friends and family with my gifts it is just...I am tired. I want to go home, be with my boyfriend, maybe have something evolve from that."

"I know exactly how ya feel Missy." The old troll said looking out towards the dusty horizon. "Let your old teacher tell ya a tale." This caught the elf's attention causing her to prop herself up on her elbows. "Had met the love of my life, a strong Darkspear lady." Kaldesh smiled at the old memories that flooded back. "We were together for everything, I grew up beside her and thought we would be together forever. She was gifted in the ways of the Voodoo, as was I. I followed the way of the priest while she ignored her gift and began to hunt."

"I had tried to take her as my mate multiple times, every time she refused. So I stopped askin'. Ya can guess how that went can ya?" Kaldesh asked turning to the Blood elf.

"I am going to to say that she hated you for it and never saw you again." She answered looking down to the flame almost melancholy.

"Partly right." Kaldesh said joining her gaze. "The time we spent away from each other made us want each other, but at the same time we hated each other for putting ourselves through the wait." Serenity's looked at the old troll in confusion, before he started up again. "When we were together for short periods, we were so happy. Only when we stayed together did we resent each other and fight."

"So you separated and never saw each other again, and you regret everything you said and wish you had her?"

"Not at all." Kaldesh smirked. "We argued one last time, and by what I mean last time. She left on a mission an never came back. I figured I really ticked her off, an she left. Only when her Papa came to me full of sadness did I realize what happened." Kaldesh sighed. "I wish I had explained better when we fought an now I cannot tell her. After that the light left me and I wanted ta die. I was able to find comfort in the spirits tho an that taught me da skills ta teach you."

"I don't see how this helps my problem in the slightest." Serenity sighed leaning back on her elbows. "You could mean that if I don't take action now what I want now might end up different than what I get, but I don't know." She sighed not getting a reaction from the troll who looked to the kettle that now whistled. "Can you explain what you mean." Kaldesh ignored her as he began to make tea. "This is one of those lessons I will learn in time isn't it." Serenity sighed standing up and stretching with a few loud pops and snaps. "I am going to pass on the tea. I have to hit the zeppelin before it leaves. I am sorry for cutting our reunion short." She gave a sharp whistle to the wolf who bounded around the corner, she grasped the collar tossing herself over the beast's back. "If I get to spend any time with Nerth do you have a message to give him?"

"Nah just have a safe trip." Kaldesh smiled as he dipped a tea bag into the kettle. Serenity saluted the old troll before turning away from him.

….

Serenity stepped through the door of her home. The obtuse lesson that her former master had tried to explain to her still in her mind even after the three hour zeppelin trip and short ride and teleport, She sighed as the smell of her home returned to her, the soft smell of the flower bed near the window. She flipped through the small stack of mail that was pooled at her doorway. Pulling out a small white envelope with a wand and staff in a cross behind mark with a simple red phoenix on the back, giving the letter a small smile she broke the seal.

Instructor Antheol had sent the letter, Serenity knew of his classes to teach the youth magic. He was a very talented teacher, strict with the slackers and trouble makers, but very encouraging towards the struggling. She had done a few meeting with some of the younger classes, he had asked fore her to speak to teach that there is always more to learn, and to tell that the kids could be anything if they put their mind to it. This letter was similar, asking if she could meet him near Stillwhisper pond in the morning. He had something he wanted to discuss face to face, he included that it would probably make her day. Serenity raised an eyebrow at the last line. She knew the Instructor well, he had a strange sense of humor. Turning delinquents into boars made the old teacher laugh far too often. She would have to see what the old teacher had planned.

Flipping through the rest of the mail, mostly bills and junk. Another letter made her chest warm up. A light blue envelope with her mother's hand writing on it. She often wondered how her mother was able to send letters to her, due to her being in Stormwind and allied with the Alliance. Serenity smiled as she remembered that Trisha her husband Thomas and Amy her second daughter, had been able to escape Theramore before it was destroyed. It was the first time she was happy that Thomas was wounded before the event and shipped away with the civilians or he would have been there when the city fell.

The letter was a simple update for what the little family was up to. Thomas had returned to military service after his wounds had healed, he was now an officer in Stromwind. Amy had become love struck over some young mage, but had her heart broken when he turned out to be a womanizer. Trisha herself rarely had an update about herself, which disappointed the shaman. The letter always contained a second envelope for a reply, which made Serenity smile.

A soft knock on her door made the shaman jump as she was knocked out of the warm thoughts. Opening the door revealed a tall paladin wearing large heavy plate armor, his face was obscured by the helmet that looked as if it was an unblinking eye in the center. The pale blue wings that decorated the pauldrons and helm added to the imposing figure. Serenity stepped back from the door slightly ready to slam it in the knight's face if he made any quick movements.

"Been a while, I was hoping that you would be home." The soft and familiar voice made the shaman relax as the knight removed the garish helmet to reveal a spiky blonde haired blood elf. She smiled as she grabbed his hand pulling him inside the apartment and into a loving embrace. Nerthius's back slammed against the door as Serenity held him close. "Well didn't expect to have this reaction." He chuckled as Serenity nuzzled up to his neck.

"You have left me wanting your warmth for close to a year. You should be surprised I haven't flayed your hide and used it for a rug, Nerthius." Serenity said lifting the paladin's chin slightly and pushing herself up on her toes to meet his lips. The helmet clattered to the floor as Nerthius wrapped his arms around the woman kissing him.

Releasing his lips from her own Serenity lowered her head, lightly hitting a fist against his breastplate. "Why didn't you contact me sooner?" Her eyes starting to well up in tears. "The siege of Orgrimmar happened so long ago. Why didn't you come home?"

"It was a mess after the siege. We had to round up the supporters, they scattered like the wind. I honestly don't think we have them all, and doubt we ever will." Nerthius said his voice low almost a whisper. "We had to repair what had happened, and Voljin has been working his tusks off trying just to keep the Horde together. Then the trial debacle, he had everyone he could scouring the globe just in the off chance Garrosh was still in this time period. This is my first chance to have leave in a year. I am sorry Serenity."

"I know. You are duty first, everything else second. It doesn't mean it isn't terrible. I don't want you to be gone for so long anymore." Serenity sighed wiping her eyes with a sleeve. Nerthius tightened his grip pulling her closer to him.

"I am here now. Can we sit down and just relax." Nerthius said moving the pair to the nearby sofa. Serenity giggled as Nerthius lifted her effortlessly and laid her down as he moved to remove the cumbersome armor.

A few whistles and giggles came from the coach as the paladin disrobed to his under clothes. He flopped down beside the shaman who was in similar state of dress. Serenity laid her head on Nerthius's chest as he laid back and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. His chest rose and fell at a rhythmic pace. Serenity nearly fell asleep as she listened to his heartbeat. With each pound of the man's heart more and more courage welled up in the young woman. Lifting her head off his chest and looking the young man in the eyes.

"Nerthius, I know this sounds crazy. It may also ruin this moment." Serenity started but trembled as she looked at the paladin.

"I doubt that anything will ruin this right now." Nerthius said with a small smile, his smile urged Serenity on.

"I think... I want... to have a child with you." Serenity stuttered blushing wildly and turning away from her boyfriend. She felt his heart begin to pound faster in his chest, She began to panic at his silence. "I know this is sudden.. it...it just … I want to be with you and I want to... oh by the sunwell I screwed up everything."

Nerthius's hands squeezed making Serenity look to his face as he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. The gesture silenced the shaman as she blushed wildly. "That is a tall order. I will have to think about it." Nerthius gave Serenity a warm smile. "I would have to stop traveling and most likely become a guard here in Silvermoon. I think I could pull some strings. I know a few people in the guard. You would have to agree with a couple of things as well."

"I know. It is a huge step. No huge doesn't do it justice, it is a massive step. I would be no longer able to help the Horde or the Earthen Ring. I would have to fix this place up, gold is not an issue I still have a lot from my savings and inheritance from my father." Serenity said pushing herself up from Nerthius's chest.

"You are missing one important thing." Nerthius said with a smirk. Serenity looked at him confused as the paladin rolled his eyes. "I think there is a code as a paladin, against having a child out of wedlock." Nerthius chuckled as Serenity's face glowed a bright red.

"Me as a … as a … bride?" Serenity stammered as Nerthius laughed.

"You are more embarrassed to be a bride than being a mother?"

"Shush you. You would be a father, and my husband. Do you think you could handle that?" Serenity said with a knowing smirk.

"I think I will be able to handle it, if you are beside me." Nerthius said earning a deadpan from Serenity.

"I give you points for how sweet that was, but you lose points on how cliché it sounded as well." Serenity said calmly earning a roll of the eyes from her partner. Nerthius jumped at her relax nature and grabbed her sides and began to tickle. Serenity screeched and began to laugh and roll on the small couch. Both tumbled to the floor, Nerthius kneeling over the now breathing heavily Serenity. Both looked at each other and smiled. "As much as I want to have you over top me. We should continue this in bed." Serenity smirked as Nerthius stood and lifted her to her feet.

"Lead the way my lady." Nerthius said getting a giggle from Serenity as she pulled him towards her bedroom.


	2. Similarities

Serenity yawned loudly as the morning sun leaked through the thin curtains. With a groan the young shaman sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The tug of the sheets around her waist made a soft smile spread over her lips as her eyes soaked in the sight of her lover, the sheets wrapped around his waist as he shifted in the bed. The sudden realization dawned on the shaman as she looked down at herself and blushed wildly at her bare form, quickly sliding out of bed and grabbing clothes she hurriedly left the room.

Standing in her bathroom and looking at herself in the mirror she finally let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She gave her reflection a wide smile and let out an uncharacteristic squeal of joy. She waved her hands in front of her and clapped them over her now blushing cheeks.

"I can't believe it. Last night couldn't possible have happened, it had to be a dream." She reached over giving herself a light pinch. "It wasn't a dream." She grinned as she showered and dressed, walking out of the bathroom to see Nerthius had awoke and was sitting at the small kitchen table. He was eating a hunk of honeyed bread, his armor partially equipped. "Heading out?" Serenity asked as she tightened the around her chest.

"I figured I would get a head start on the whole guard position deal. I need to get on that, you know how the guards seem to be lazy with paperwork." Nerthius said grabbing his chain mail undershirt from the floor.

"I guess I can go talk to Instructor Antheol, he wanted me to stop by. I am kind of curious what he could want.." Serenity turning from her lover. Nerthius walked up behind the thinking shaman and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sure it is something with the students he has. You have taught them before haven't you."

"Yea I have taught, but it has been a while." Serenity thought leaning back and putting her head on his shoulder. A light peck on his cheek she gave him a smile. "Good luck with the guards. You better get moving so I can get dressed."

He nodded as he quickly picked up the rest of his remaining armor. Serenity quickly rushed to a cupboard and rummaged through grabbing a small key with a rune on it, hurrying back to Nerthius and placing it in his hand. He eyed it confused for a few moments.

"That is a key to the door, Kaldesh wanted me to be extra safe so we had someone make an enchanted door. This key will let you open it up." Serenity smiled as he placed it in his pocket. "What is mine is yours now. Even if we haven't had a wedding ceremony." Nerthius nodded and gave her a light peck on the lips, before heading out the door. Serenity smiled as she watched him leave but felt a small ache in her chest at the same time.

**...**

Serenity had arrived on the outskirts of Stillwhisper pond. The shaman watched from a far as the small class of students finished their early classes. She approached as a few of the stragglers had began to disperse, she coughed making the Instructor to turn from his papers on a nearby stand.

"Ah Serenity you read my letter." Antheol smiled opening his arms wide to welcome her. "It has been too long and a few of my students would love to see more of what you can do."

"It has been too long. I was curious of what you needed to talk to me that you couldn't say over a letter." Serenity asked as Antheol motioned for her to sit down. "I can't imagine something that I could do that a powerful mage such as yourself couldn't work out."

Antheol laughed loudly as he sat down. "I appreciate the flattery, but the thing is my expertise may be the thing that is getting in the way." Serenity watched as he flipped through a small packet of folders and handed her a small file of papers. "This student has no skill in the way of the arcane, cannot call upon the light. She has potential as a warrior but will shy away from actual combat. She has brought up concern with me that she would rather be helpful as a medic."

"Why would you contact me? I have very few healing abilities." Serenity looked at the file, she was young child only about eight summers. "I am more attuned with fire and wind. Healing tends to be more of an earth and water attunement. I can heal just not very well. What was your plan?" Serenity asked looking up to a knowing look. "Oh I think I know what you are planning. I don't think what you are thinking will work."

"Why not?" Antheol smirked leaning back in his chair. "Didn't you tell me once. You were once the outcast of the group. You didn't excel at the light, yet you became a paladin."

"A poor one."

"Not my point. You forced yourself into a role that wasn't suited for you. This is what we have been doing for this young girl. We have tried other ways and they have failed. She has the aspirations to go far and as a teacher I wish for all my students to thrive. Even if they have to learn other ways." Antheol pointed to the file. "Maybe meeting her would help. I know when I can feel a strong mage in my presence, maybe you will be able to sense if she has some talent in shamanism."

"I do usually feel a form of aura from exceptional shaman, I am not sure but it is worth a shot." Serenity said with a sigh. This pleased Antheol with a joyous clap of his hands he stood.

"I still have some afternoon classes to teach are you available at around two in the afternoon." Antheol asked holding out a hand to help Serenity to her feet.

"Yes, I will be available then. Do you want to meet here or somewhere else?"

"Here will be fine. I will ask her to stay after class for when you arrive." Antheol said looking to his students starting to file in and take their seats. Serenity noticed and nodded to him as he took the file from her.

Leaving the class quickly to avoid any questions, but not avoiding a couple of odd looks and hushed voices. The shaman quickly walked to a nearby restaurant and sat at one of the outside tables. The crowds were thinning after the noon rush, it wasn't long until a waiter arrived with a notepad in hand.

"Anything I can get you Ma'am?"

"Some water and a slice of Goldenbark pie." Serenity ordered not noticing the waiter nod and leave. "Now how would I go about sensing if this student has any natural shamanistic talent." She thought out loud tapping her fingers on the table.

A sudden idea snapped into her brain, weaving a small spell near her a small dust devil appeared beside her. The swirling winds formed into a small wind elemental, the creature bowed before his creator. Serenity made a few more hand signs before the elemental nodded and let out a few raspy coughs. The pair were so busy they didn't notice the few stares from the patrons of the restaurant, a cough from the waiter made Serenity turn and chuckle lightly.

"Thank you." As she noticed the food on the table takes a few coins out and handing them to the waiter who nodded and left quickly. "What do they call you little one?"

"This one is referred to as Mistral. How may I serve lady shaman." The little spirit coughed earning a smile from Serenity.

"I need you to help me out. You spirits can sense the potential connections that we could have with you can you not?" Serenity asked taking a bite out of her food. "If I were to have you present meeting a candidate you would be able to sense if they would be able to talk to you right?"

"This one is only a minor spirit, but this one would have some feeling on if they could see this one and communicate. Most elementals have this skill." Mistral coughed as they looked around at their surroundings.

"Excellent. We still have about an hour and a half to kill until the meeting. Let us go outside the walls after I finish this." Serenity joked pointing to the dessert in front of her, the little tornado gave her a round of applause before turning back to watching their surroundings intently.

…

Serenity walked towards the now dismissing class an odd feeling itching at the back of her neck. The students largely ignored her and her small companion that skimmed along the ground behind her, as they ran to freedom. She saw Instructor Antheol standing at the front of the class leaning back on a podium with a with a small smug smile on his lips. This unnerved Serenity as if he wasn't telling her the entire truth. Walking up to him she gave him a nod as he gave her slightly less exaggerated welcome.

"Miss Windsong, the student I wished you to talk to is right over there." Antheol said pointing to a small bright red haired blood elf child. She had her nose buried deep into the pages of an old tome. Her dark green robes making her hair even more vibrant. A faint pulse of energy radiated from the child bringing a small smile of Serenity's lips. "Let me introduce you. Lilith Sanguinar, This is Serenity Windsong. She..."

"She is going to try and figure me out." The girl spoke up quickly cutting Antheol off. "I highly doubt it. I don't have any magical talent." She said looking back down to the book.

"A little ball of sunshine aren't you." Serenity chuckled getting the girl to look up with puffed out cheeks of frustration. "Trust me I'm not going to do any strange test to see if are good with the arcane." She took a step to the side and pointed to the small spirit that floated with it's small arms crossed. "Can you see the spirit here?"

"Yes?" Lilith answered uncertainly trying to to figure what the older elf was trying to do. "Of course I can see him, he is a wind elemental about one foot tall and his arms are across his chest. If you can call a tornado a chest." Lilith scoffed at the sight ignoring that her Instructor was actually looking at the same spot with a look of concern.

"Can you introduce yourself." Serenity turned to the air and smiled.

"This one is called Mistral, it can sense that you are not talented in the ways of arcane."

"I know that. I just said that. I may be six but you don't have to make fun of me." Lilith pouted turning to the confused Instructor. "Are you going to let her taunt me like this?"

"I am actually curious what she is doing." Antheol answered getting a confused look from the girl.

"He can't see the elemental, Lilith." Serenity smiled her hand aglow with a pale green light. "I have been casting a spell that would conceal it within the winds it is. This spell does not work on people that are sensitive to the spirits." With that the glow faded and the spirit stretched making Antheol jump as the small cyclone materialized out of nowhere. Serenity ignored his reaction as she sat beside the confused girl. "I am actually quite intrigued. Have you seen them before? Usually most people are scared of the spirits when they appear. Some take it as a grim omen."

Lilith's eyes began to tremble and fill with tears. "I have seen them, I know not all of them are mean. The water ones put out a fire when I was young, the wind ones seemed to be playful, but would run away before I could join in. I tried to explain what I saw to my parents they wouldn't believe me." She slammed her hands on her desk and looked angry at Serenity. "You know what I mean right? You were like me?"

Serenity staggered slightly from the questions before opening her arms wide, the small girl jumped into her arms as the tears began to flow. Serenity looked down to the small child in her arms and felt a small flame of anger at her parents, but suppressed it as she rubbed the small child's back. As Lilith's crying subsided she pushed herself away and tried to wipe her eyes with her sleeve.

"You can look at the bright side of this Lilith." Serenity smiled as the small girl crossed her arms across her chest trying to act tough.

"What would that be? You just saw me bawl my eyes out. How is that the bright side."

"You may not be talented in the ways of the arcane or the light, but the spirits will always be at you call." Serenity smiled as she stood holding out a hand to Lilith. "You just have to learn how to listen to them." Lilith took her hand slowly standing, a few sniffles as she got to her feet. "I will teach you how if you will let me. We would also have to talk to your parents"

"No. Don't mention this to my parents." Lilith said sternly her eyes welling up again, this made both Antheol and Serenity glance to each other with looks of confusion. "I will learn if you teach me just don't bring it up with my parents."

"This may not be my place to ask..." Serenity started but was stopped by the held up hand of Antheol.

"You are my student, why can we not talk to your parents about this?" Antheol asked his voice seemed to lower in an almost stern teacher command. "Is there something that is happening at home Lilith. We need to know."

Lilith seemed to panic under her teacher's gaze, the softer look of Serenity seemed to ease her as she seemed to focus on the older woman. Looking down at her forgotten book she sighed. "My family have all been gifted with the light. We have been priests or paladins or spellbreakers for generations." She looked up to see a knowing look from Antheol, she continued. "My father and mother both are very prideful in that fact. I don't know what would happen if one of their kids was something other than that."

"I don't approve of this. We have to tell your parents." Antheol said his voice rather cold, he was silenced by Serenity raising her hand.

"I will take any hatred." Serenity said calmly turning to Lilith. "It will be my responsibility to teach you the way of the shaman, if she wants to do this. It is my decision to do this with only her consent."

"I will only agree to this if anything goes even close to wrong. We will contact her parents and explain everything. That means most of what you seem to end up in." Antheol said crossing his arms across his chest. Serenity nodded standing and holding out a hand to shake.

"I promise those days are behind me. By my honor as a Shaman of the Earthen Ring, I will protect her from harm." Serenity smiled turning to Lilith that now beamed with an exuberance that only a child could contain. "Did you think Antheol's classes were hard?" Lilith shook her head, getting a smirk from Serenity. "Well let me tell you about a story how I learned to control lightning."


	3. First lessons

Three days after the shaman Serenity Windsong took the child Lilith Sanguinar as a student. The pair were beginning their first lessons. Near a flowing stream in the Eversong Woods two elves sat cross legged. The younger in a simple dark green robe her long red hair fluttering on the soft wind, the older clad in chain and leather robes her short black hair not moving under the wind's movement. They both sat unmoving for a few moments, only when the younger began to squirm did a smile spread across the older's lips.

"I take it you haven't meditated often." Serenity chuckled as she watched her student twitch and looked shocked that she was caught. "It is okay, I couldn't meditate for the first time I tried it either."

"How can you stand sitting here for hours." Lilith asked getting a laugh from Serenity. "Did I say something funny?"

"You sounded a lot like me. Except if I remember right I fell asleep and got yelled at by my master."

"Who is your master? Are they around? Are they a Blood Elf as well? What spirit did you learn first? How quickly did you learn them?" Lilith began with the barrage of questions but was silenced by Serenity's hand covering her mouth.

"I will answer them in time. I will explain that we are the only Sin'dorei that I know of that can communicate with the elements. My master for the longest period of time was a Darkspear Troll by the name of Kaldesh." Serenity smiled as her student looked stunned at this revelation. "He helped me learn to speak with the elements when I was shipwrecked near his home. They told him to teach me, and after a few trials, and few oddities I was able to speak with the spirits."

"Kaldesh still lives he is getting on in years, but is still around. I may invite him to Quel'Thalas once you have progressed a little farther in your studies." Serenity said leaning back and looking up to the sky. "I learned to speak with the wind first."

"Really?" Lilith scoffed an eyebrow raised at her teacher, Serenity ignored her as she slowly began to stand. "I don't believe that. You feel more like someone that would learn... What are you doing?" Lilith asked as Serenity grabbed her student's hands and lifted to her feet. Stepping a few feet away from her student.

"Listen for the tune, it may be easier when you close your eyes." Serenity smirked as Lilith looked at the taller elf confused.

The small elf did as she was told. The soft breeze flowed through the leaves making a soft and calming tune. Lilith breathed in slowly listening for this tune, the soft crinkle of grass was heard as she knew that Serenity was walking towards her. She listened as Serenity walked behind her, the feeling of a pair of hands on Lilith's hips made the small girl tense.

"Just relax and listen to the wind. Let it lead you, let it's song make your body move." Serenity's whispered as Lilith began to relax with the feeling of the hands on her hips.

"I don't see how this helps." Lilith began to argue but was silenced by a soft shush from her teacher.

"Let your body flow like the wind. Let it lead you as someone you care for would lead you in a dance." Serenity's soft instructions lead to a bright blush spread over Lilith's cheeks and a quick tense jolt as her whole body tensed slightly. A smirk appeared on Serenity's lips but she said nothing and her student relaxed.

Lilith seemed to relax. She never noticed as Serenity stepped away to lean against a tree as she began to almost flow in a short dance. A rhythmic hum softly made Lilith's head and shoulders began to sway in time. A soft push to her right felt as if her body was being guided by an unknown force. She began to stagger one way before being guided the other way, holding out her arms for balance she felt almost as if she was a puppet for a few brief moments as her feet began kick out into a step dance. A warm feeling spread through Lilith's body, she couldn't explain it but it felt right for some reason. As her body began to slow the sound of clapping hands snapped her eyes open.

Before her floated three small tornadoes golden bracers and golden eyes were mimicking her movements. Lilith stopped her dancing to watch them continue their dance, the sound of phantom laughter floated through the air. She never noticed when Serenity came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. The smaller elf turned quickly a broad smile on the older elf's lips.

"You can hear them can't you."

"It sounds like they are laughing. Did I cause this?" Lilith asked as the elementals began to slowly to form a circle and spin around still dancing.

"The wind must move and flow. They love dancing and joy, they relish in the happy times because they know that one day they will become storms that ravage as the seasons change. Those storms usually consume the spirit, but with their sacrifice they spawn smaller gusts like these." Serenity said looking down to Lilith. "It is a cycle that even these little gusts know will happen and must happen for so much life to be on our world." Serenity stepped forward to the spirits and gave them a low bow as they stopped dancing, noticing what her teacher was doing she copied her bow.

The spirits bowed and appeared to vanish into the wind they were created from, Lilith turned to Serenity who wiped a small tear from her eye. Her face grew dark for a split second before returning to a melancholy look as she knelt down to Lilith's level.

"What ever happens after this day just remember. We shaman ask for the spirits to help us, we never demand them to do anything for us. To demand is being selfish and the spirits will refuse. They may take offense to your demand and leave you forever." Serenity said grabbing Lilith's hands and cupping them in her bigger hands. "Today has been a long day. I will let those words stay with you so you will never forget. I will also give you one more thing." Lilith looked up to Serenity as the older elf stood and walked to her bag nearby.

Drawing out a small leather bracelet Serenity turned and smiled at Lilith who looked at the gift with wide eyes. Serenity snapped the larger bracelet around Lilith's left wrist and smirked as the child turned her arm around trying to see all of the design work on the jewelery. Noticing the small triangular holes in the bracelet Lilith was about to ask when Serenity held up a matching bracelet with four triangular tokens made of various metals and natural elements.

"This will be your way to call upon the spirits once you earn their favor." Serenity said pointing to the holes. "Each spirit will give you a token to prove that you can be trusted to them. I found that we Sin'dorei don't use totems like others will use. Or that I can't you may be able to later in your studies."

Lilith nodded absently as Serenity chuckled. "A totem is a focus for shamans as well a focus for the spirits to use to influence the world. We will learn to focus through these. Same idea just a little more portable."

"I think I understand." Lilith said slowly looking at Serenity as she stood. Quickly Lilith wrapped her arms around Serenity's waist, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you. I will take good care of it."

"I know you will." Serenity said rubbing the top of Lilith's head and wrapping an arm across her back. Feeling the smaller elf's back raising and falling quickly worried Serenity slightly, but Serenity coughed slightly causing Lilith to let go of her hug. "I think we can call today's lesson over, so lets get you home."

**...**

Walking through streets of Silvermoon Lilith kept looking down to her wrist and smiling, Serenity couldn't help but join in the child's excitement that radiated from her. A sudden stop from the younger elf made Serenity stop a few steps away.

"Miss Windsong can I ask you something?" Lilith mumbled looking at her wrist.

"You can ask me anything Lilith. I will try to answer with the best of my ability." Serenity answered crouching down to the smaller elf's level.

"How did your parents react to you being a shaman?" Lilith asked her face rather serious as she eyed the bracelet. Serenity stumbled a bit at the question, her mind began to race with her own questions.

"My father died long before I became a shaman." Serenity answered getting a slight tremble of her student's lip that was quickly covered up by a tough act. "My mother actually never questioned it. Then again my mother is not what you would consider normal for blood elves."

"Is she strange?" Lilith prodded as she watched Serenity shift slightly.

"She is a wonderful mother. It is just that there are complications to our story that you don't need to worry about." Serenity chuckled as she ruffled the top of Lilith's head with a quick flip of her hand. Lilith puffed her cheeks out as she patted down her hair to her normal style. "What brought this on?"

Lilith froze as she fixed her hair. "No reason." She quickly answered pointing to a large iron gate. An Arcane Guardian stood watch over the wrought iron gate, the energy sparking off the massive golem. "That is my place, thank you for walking me home." Lilith gave a slight curtsey before running to the golem who gave a slight bow before opening the gate with a single swing of his arm, he quickly slammed it shut after his master slipped through the threshold. Lilith gave a wave before running into a large building.

Serenity gave a slight wave before turning to walk away to see a stern looking man approach her. His gold and crimson armor was spotless and adorned with multiple badges of service, his head was masked by a large crimson helmet with a golden visor shrouding his eyes, his mouth was exposed and that is where Serenity noticed the curled lip of a snarl waiting to happen. The man stood in front of Serenity her eyes meeting the massive elf's chest.

"What business did you have with my daughter elf. Speak clearly or your head will end up rolling down the street." His voice cold and orderly, Serenity took a slight step back to look the man in the visor.

"I am an assistant teacher with Instructor Antheol. Due to some training I thought that Lilith looked a bit drained and could use assistance and escorted her home when her lesson was over." Serenity answered standing up to the hostile sounding elf. "Is that a problem sir?"

Serenity could feel his eyes drilling through her even when she couldn't actually see them. She sighed turning from him, and beginning to walk away. "Running away soldier?" He taunted.

"If you didn't notice sir. I am not one of your soldiers. I don't take orders from you and was doing my job. To assist any of the students under my care." Serenity said turning to the combative man. "I bid you good day and will take my leave as I still have to report back to Instructor Antheol." Serenity gave him a slight bow before turning away.

"Coward mage." The man scoffed as he watched Serenity take a few steps, Serenity paused for a few moments before continuing walking away.

…

Instructor Antheol felt a chill in the air as he flipped through small stack of papers on his desk. He sighed loudly as he closed a file folder. "Speak your mind Serenity or that desk will not be defrosted by tomorrow. I have a couple of students that sit there and need to get the papers contained in it.." He said not looking up to the shaman who was clenching tightly onto a desk breathing heavily in frustration.

"I met up with a man claiming to be Lilith's father."

"Charming fellow isn't he." Antheol said his voice in a deadpanned tone. I cold snap of wind made him smirk. "I met him a couple times along with his darling wife." He rolled his eyes at that comment. "They showed up when Lilith wasn't getting the marks that they deemed worthy."

"I wanted to deck him." Serenity growled. "He treated me like I was a recruit for whatever unit he runs."

"The Silvermoon 5th regiment." Antheol said remarked getting a glare from Serenity. He ignored it as he shifted through more papers. "I had to listen listen to him brag a couple times. Despite his people person attitude, he is a good leader for soldiers. The soldiers under his command have gone through a lot of grueling battles, and came out with few casualties."

"I now see why Lilith didn't want to have her parents know about her talent." Serenity sighed sitting on the edge of Antheol's desk. "How did someone like that get a child that is so eager to learn and down to earth?"

"I don't know honestly." Antheol chuckled causing Serenity to join him. "Just don't cause too much grief for him. He will come down at me and honestly, I don't think he likes me or anyone that has any talent for magics."

Serenity nodded and letting out a sigh. "Sorry for causing you trouble. You have been good to me letting me basically be an assistant teacher."

"You an assistant to me. That is a good laugh." Antheol chuckled but stopped as he noticed Serenity not laughing. "It is no problem Serenity. I was at wits end trying to figure out why Lilith wasn't progressing, with your help she may be a shining star." He smiled getting a smile from Serenity. "You looked beat, go home and rest. Tomorrow is another day and Lilith is counting on you to teach her."

"You are right. Thank you Antheol and have a good night." Serenity waved as she left the sighing mage.

"What have we started." Antheol sighed looking out a nearby window.


End file.
